


Lost

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: Drabble, Eva's POV, Like A Script, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: A rumination on Eva's life, lived for far too long.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is taken from "The Willow Witch Prepares for Your Journey" so I'm sorry about that Erin, if you're reading this; I just felt like it started it off nicely I'll take it down if you want just ask.  
> I don't know why but I have a thing about giving Evangeline an even sadder backstory than Erin has already written whoops. I wrote this in a depressed haze, its in first person and reads like a Babblebrook script. Cry about it. Eva and loss go together like peanut butter and jam. Might end up turning this into a series of drabbles idk.

       I used to get into plenty of trouble with Nightshade, especially during that first century. Yes, century. What do you take me for? Its takes a very long time for a woman to become a fully fledged witch... I can understand the confusion though, when you think of a centuries old witch, you're thinking of wrinkles, creaking bones, all of that. The word crone or hag may come to mind. Well, its generally not the case, although... I did let the pigment escape my hair as I aged. I needed something that was constant.

       I've watched the world change around me, time waits for no one but witches. I've seen the rise and fall of the kingdom, the transformation from forest to farm to town to city. I've seen far to many people wither. The only person left from my childhood is Bella, and we both know how volatile that relationship can be. I had children once. When I was young, and still so very naive. So hung up on the beauty of my babies faces, I forgot I'd watch them die. I had twin sons, Jacob and Abel. As charming as they were, they didn't have a shred of magic in them. I loved them so much but there was so little that I could do to keep them living and eventually they asked me to let them go. I had a daughter too. Caroline. Gods, she was intelligent, gifted in weather magic, soft-spoken, patient; she had all the qualities of an amazing light witch. I wanted nothing more than to teach her everything I knew. But there's a hard, unspoken rule in the magical world. You don't take on your own children as your apprentices. They have to find their own path, their own teachers. I don't know how to explain what it feels like to watch your daughter, ride away from your home with boundless potential and a smile on her face, only to never hear from her again. All I can do is hope to the Gods that she is still out there somewhere, that she's mastered her craft or is getting close to doing so. Perhaps she'll find me again one day. But witches, they spend more time with their teacher than with their mother. Though I know that no one will ever love my daughter more than I do, its all too common for an apprentice and her teacher to have a bond as strong as a dragon and its master, and that can be, well, disheartening. I know now, how my own mother felt, and I regret my own actions. Not of leaving her, necessarily, but of staying away. I hope to find closure at some point, but for now, all I can do is continue on.


End file.
